A Mother's Hope
by My Destined Fate
Summary: Spiral's Eyes Rutherford, skips his flight to LA to enjoy some quiet time to himself. However he did not tell anyone of this 'quiet time' so is being searched for by Rio. OneShot


A/N: Okay so this is a huge first, I have just recently been addicted to Spiral and I wanted to write something in the eyes of Eyes, lol. Enjoy A Mother's Hope.

**A Mother's Hope**

His finger tips ran acrossed the keys, the melody playing was one of his favorites, the tune of it was gentle and soft like a mothers touch. He couldn't help but close his eyes and listen to it, its melody lingered on every key on the piano and it seemed to hold so much power, so much hope and not the despair he had been promised, that had been forseen by so many.

"Eyes?"

Eyes Rutherford brought his blue eyes stare to the small little girl who had entered his home, or thier home. The melody still played gently along the keys of the piano, he didn't bother looking back down to see if he was sweeping across the right ones, he had been playing for years, he knew the keys by heart.

"What can I do for you, Rio?" he asked her quietly as if he spoke any louder the hope and power from the tune would die along with all the blade childrens dreams and prays.

The small 16 year old walked forward from the door, she had recently rid herself of Kousuke who was on the verge of getting bombed. "I heard you missed your flight to LA... so I wanted to see if you were okay." she replied with a frown. It wasn't like Eyes Rutherford to just skip a flight all together without warning or even calling to tell someone of his change of plans.

"I see.." Eyes looked down at the keys of the piano, "I'm sorry to concern you." he added closing his eyes again to enjoy the melody of the piano.

Rio Takeuchi stood there and watched him, she enjoyed hearing him play the piano, the piece he was playing now however she wasn't familiar with, he didn't have it on his CD, it made her wonder why? It was so loving, so kind, like a mother's voice, a caring mother, a hopeful mother, she closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall behind her.

Soon the melody stopped. Eyes stood up from the piano, he looked to Rio who was still leaning against the wall, her eyes closed and at peace. "What is the name of it?" he heard her ask him gently. He walked over to the window and looked out, he wasn't sure himself, he who had created the beautiful melody of the piece had not named it or rather he didn't know what to name it to have it called like what it sounds.

He turned to her and walked over to where she was leaning, she just stood there smiling, her eyes closed, as if she herself was in deep thought, kneeled down to her height and leaned forward and placed his hand on the wall beside her. When she opened her eyes to stare into the blue eyed pianoist, "Eyes.." she whispered.

"What would you name it, Rio?" he whispered to her not looking anywhere else but at her.

"A Mother's Hope."

It was a gentle name, a name he liked, the sound of the melody with the name sounded almost to perfect to be true, and he owed it all to the small girl in front of him.

He stood up and pulled out a melon for her, "Oh Eyes!! You didn't!!" she squealed taking it happily away from him. "Thank you Rio." he whispered taking to his piano without another word, he sat down and the music began to flow through the keys of the piano gently. A Mother's Hope. _Yes... that's where it'll all begin, once she knows the truth, the future that lies before us, she will give us hope, she will love us even on her dying breath. Hope, Faith, this is what the blade children live on, the fate for us all... the fate for the blade children have already been given, only hope will change it._

"Only Hope..." Eyes whispered when the music came to an end.

"Yum!! This is so great!!"

**Fin**

Well thank you for reading, I hope that made sense seeing as how it is a bit strange. I loved this fic, I really enjoyed writing it, I got to be in Eyes Rutherford's shoes so thats always fun ;P. Tell me what you think and don't worry about being mean, I need all the help I can get.


End file.
